A variety of uses of betaines with long chains can be found in the surfactant art. The Betaine of this invention, however, is not a surfactant and has been found to have properties important to the field of antiperspirant salts that contain aluminum and zirconium.
The term “betaine” is used in a variety of ways. In particular, a variety of uses of betaines with long chains can be found in the surfactant art. Such betaines may be represented by the following Formula A where n>0:
The methyl groups can be replaced with other longer chain alkyls and can be straight chain or branched.
The Betaine (defined below) used in this invention is a natural product found in a number of plants in the Chenopodiaceae family, and also in fish and selected legumes. Extracted most often from sugar beets (Beta Vulgaris), it is reported as an extremely versatile molecule with a wide range of applications: food supplement, anti-irritant, skin moisturizer, skin-softening agent, skin-conditioning agent, promoter of wound healing and component in cosmetic compositions for skin aging and stressed skin.
The invention comprises a stabilized antiperspirant salt which is an aluminum/zirconium/glycine salt in combination with Betaine of Formula I:

Betaine in IUPAC nomenclature is 1-carboxy-N,N,N-trimethylmethanaminium hydroxide-inner salt, with alternative names including carboxymethyl-trimethylammonium betaine or (carboxymethyl)trimethylammonium hydroxide-inner salt or glycine betaine or glycoll betaine or glycyl betaine or trimethyl glycine or trimethylglycoll. For convenience here the material of Formula I will be referred to as Betaine.
Betaine appears in numerous patents, with a wide range of applications.
PCT Publication WO 00/67726 describes host-guest processes and formulations for delivering bio-affecting compounds. The invention relates to processes of making a composition having a host compound capable of accepting one or more bio-affecting guest compounds, and topical compositions for cosmetic or pharmaceutical uses formed by the processes. The processes comprise mixing, in any order: (i) a nonionic surfactant; (ii) an amphoteric surfactant; (iii) a solvent for the amphoteric surfactant; (iv) an aromatic compound; (v) an aluminum cation; (vi) a Lewis acid that is not a Bronsted-Lowry acid; and (vii) a Bronsted-Lowry acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,143 describes a composition containing a lamellar liquid crystalline phase which comprises betaines and amine oxides. This is a pumpable, fluid composition of amine oxide, betaine and/or sultaine is prepared with active concentration of about 36–45% of these materials by the addition of alkaline earth or aluminum salts.
German Patent DE 19725087 is related to cosmetic and dermatologic oil-in-water emulsion formulations for light protection containing hydrophobic inorganic micropigments and hydrophilic surfactants. Formulations containing suspended hydrophobic inorganic pigment microparticles in the oil phase as photoprotectants are stabilized against phase separation, migration of pigment particles into the aqueous phase, and agglomeration of the pigment particles by inclusion of a hydrophilic surfactant such as an alkyl glucoside, acyl lactylate, betaine, or coco amphoacetate, preferably together with a co-emulsifier and a water-sol. or oil-sol. UV-B filtering agent.
PCT Publication WO 97/23594 describes skin cleanser compositions with enhanced antimicrobial activity. The title compounds, useful for cleansing the skin and deposition of an antimicrobial agent onto the skin, comprise 0.1–30% of an amphoteric, zwitterionic, nonionic, anionic and/or cationic emulsifier, 0.00001–5% of an Ag compound deposited on a particulate inert support material as antimicrobial agent, and H2O. Cetyl betaine is used.
Swiss Patent CH 687126 relates to cosmetic compositions containing vegetable extract and trace elements complexes. Described are cosmetic compositions containing vegetable extract and trace elements complexes based on calcium and magnesium. Cocamidopropyl betaine is used.
Japanese Patent JP 52093633 describes chemical polishing solutions for aluminum and its alloys. Myristylbetaine is used.
British Patent GB 2354771 relates to bactericide combinations in detergents. The detergent comprises a bactericide in combination with an anionic, cationic, nonionic or amphoteric surfactant which has a C12–18 alkyl group as the longest chain attached to the hydrophilic moiety.
Japanese Patent JP 2001163752 describes cosmetics containing glossy polymer powders and antiperspirants. This invention relates to long-lasting cosmetic makeup compositions comprising plate-type glossy polymer powders and antiperspirants.
European Patent EP 1005853 describes the use of betaines as antiperspirants. Mono-, di-, and trimethylammonio-substituted carboxylic acids R1R2R3N+(CH2)nC(O)O— (R1—R3═H, Me; n=1–10) are active as antiperspirants and are compatible with the skin and with other conventional constituents of antiperspirant and deodorant compositions.
European Patent EP 1005852 describes the use of functionally substituted betaines as antiperspirants. Mono-, di-, and trimethylammonio-substituted carboxylic acids R1R2R3N+(CH2)nCHX(CH2)mC(O)O— and/or X(CH2)nCH(N+R1R2R3)(CH2)mC(O)O— (R1–R3=H, Me; m, n=1–8) are active as antiperspirants and are compatible with the skin and with other conventional constituents of antiperspirant and deodorant compositions.
Japanese Patent JP 11130652 discloses skin-conditioning and -moisturizing cosmetics containing clay minerals and low-molecular-weight betaines.
German Patent DE 2610225 describes aluminum salts of Betaine chloride being useful as ulcer inhibitors, for treatment of gastritis, to promote wound healing, and as antiperspirants and deodorants.
PCT Publication WO 01/62222 describes cosmetic compositions containing phospholipids and quaternary amines. The invention relates to a cosmetic composition, especially for use on aging and/or stressed skin, the composition comprising, in addition to water, at least one substance that forms lamellar structures with water. The composition further comprises (a) at least one compound that contains a functional group —CH2—N+—(CH3)3; (b) and/or at least one metabolite of the compound;.
PCT Publication WO 01/47479, owned by the same owner as the present case, describes cosmetic moisturizing compositions containing quaternary ammonium compounds. A composition useful for moisturizing skin which comprises (a) a moisturizer such as Me3N+X−1 (X═CH2OH or, CHOHCH2CO2—, or mixtures and when X does not bear a negative charge, the compound is a salt) and a skin compatible carrier.
PCT Publication WO 01/39730 describes a cosmetic composition containing peat and Betaine suitable for cosmetic masks for the face, chin and/or scalp.
PCT Publication WO 97/46246 is related to complex preparations containing Betaine. Preparations, especially for topical use in these preparations, penetrates deep into the tissues where it stimulates cellular and physiological processes.
PCT Publication WO 91/18588 presents a method of reducing the irritating properties of a cosmetic composition by addition of Betaine derivatives.
Japanese Patent JP 03033266 describes modified fabrics for controlling pH change in skin during sweating such as those treated with a mixture including dodecyl betaine (I) 10.
Thus, Betaine is described as an antiperspirant, deodorant, anti-irritant, skin moisturizer, skin-softening agent, skin-conditioning agent, promoter of wound healing, component in cosmetic compositions for skin aging and stressed skin, anti-inflammatory and tissue regenerating agent in topical skin care compositions, pH control agent on fabrics during sweating, component in detergent compositions with bactericide action, component in collagen type I activating complex in skin, surfactant in sunscreen compositions, complexing agent in aluminum liquid crystalline phases, and complexing agent for aluminum in chemical polishing solutions.